


Bits and Pieces

by hirokiyuu



Category: Borderlands, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Persona 5, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Tokyo Babylon, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, ボクラノキセキ | Bokura no Kiseki
Genre: AU - No Past Lives, Bokura no Kiseki spoilers, Borderlands 2 Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mafia AU, Mild Sexual Content, Persona 5 Spoilers, Pining, Unrequited Love, there are too many goddamn aus to tag honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirokiyuu/pseuds/hirokiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collections of ficlets from around the web. Pairings/fandoms will be tagged with each chapter.</p><p>ch6: 3sen (re)collection<br/>ch7: akechi/akira drabble - as a crow loves a murder<br/>NEW ch8: angel->maya drabble - control core angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bnk; hiroki/momoka - roommates au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [momoka voice] tortured by thirst

It had seemed like the logical idea, after high school. They’d been the only two going to college in the area, and neither of them had quite enough money to live on their own. “We should get a place together,” Yuu’d suggested, when she’d heard Momoka talking with Mizuki about the costs for even a small one-room in the city. Momoka’d agreed, of course,  because this was Yuu, who was cooler and kinder than anyone Momoka knew, and Momoka’d always been a little bit starstruck by her. And she’d been so excited and happy, for a while.

That wasn’t to say she wasn’t glad to be living with Yuu. Having a friend so far from home was nice, doubly so when it was the girl Momoka’d admired through all of high school. There were just… other kinds of complications.

Speaking of.

“Oh, welcome back, Momoka,” Yuu said as Momoka stepped into their room. She’d clearly just gotten out of the shower, drying off her long hair and wearing only a towel. Momoka’s mouth went dry at the sight. She smiled, nodded jerkily and did her very best not to stare at Yuu’s cleavage. “How was your day?”

A drop of water was snaking down Yuu’s leg. Momoka’s eyes traced its path in reverse up Yuu’s thigh, before she managed to snap her gaze back up to Yuu’s. Her ears felt like they were on fire. “Good,” she managed. Oh God, why had her voice cracked?

Her only blessing was that Yuu had turned to the mirror to finish drying off her hair. “That’s good,” she said, with that slight teasing edge that always made Momoka’s skin feel a little too hot. She stared at Yuu’s back, Yuu’s long elegant neck, and the way the towel dipped down a little bit. Shoulder blades weren’t allowed to be this attractive, probably, but that didn’t stop Yuu. 

Girls in general weren’t supposed to be this attractive. Sure, maybe Momoka’d admired Haruko’s curves back in high school, or Yamada’s lips, but everyone did that! Girls were supposed to notice each other’s good qualities!

That’s how she’d tried to brush it off when she and Yuu had moved in together, too, but the more time passed the more things she’d started to notice about Yuu that were attractive, until one day she looked at Yuu and realized she had a big fat crush. It wasn’t like it was her fault, though. Yuu was just really kind, and fun to be with, and really, _really_ hot.

“Momoka?” Yuu’s voice broke through her stupor, and abruptly Momoka realized she’d been zoning out while staring at Yuu from behind, only Yuu’d turned her head just enough to see Momoka. “Did you even hear me?”

“Yes,” Momoka blurted, “I mean, no, sorry, I got distracted.” Wait, no, that made it sound like she’d been distracted by Yuu, which was true, but not what she wanted Yuu to know. “I mean, I was thinking about something and I got distracted.”

Yuu grinned at her. “I was asking if you wanted to get dinner after I get dressed.” And that sentence immediately brought up memories of Yuu sliding on tight jeans, Yuu with her shirt half unbuttoned, Yuu looking _really_ nice in just her underwear –

Momoka forcibly dragged her mind away from the images, and managed a nod. “Great,” Yuu said, turning to their closet. Momoka whipped around at the speed of light, dropping her bag on her bed, and pretended to look for something. She could hear the rustle of her clothes and forcibly pulled to mind an image of Yanuma kissing her grandmother, the most disturbingly unsexy thing she could think of.

“Momoka?” Yuu’s touch on her shoulder was light but it was enough to make Momoka jump about a foot in the air. She turned, and Yuu was smiling at her. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah!” she managed, and grinned back. It was easier to talk to Yuu when they were both dressed, and as they stepped out of their room, Momoka had the thought that maybe she’d managed to get over this thing she had for Yuu soon, as long as she didn’t keeping walking in when Yuu wasn’t all the way dressed.

And then Yuu shifted, her shirt riding up to reveal a peek of skin, and Momoka’s train of thought immediately halted.

Maybe she wasn’t going to get over this thing for Yuu.


	2. bnk; hiroki/momoka - baisement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baisement - a kiss on the hand
> 
> major series spoilers

They’re walking home together when the bicyclist comes out of nowhere, careening onto the sidewalk and slamming into Momoka. She hits the ground hard, but the on the bike is already pedaling away fast even as Yuu shouts after him.

“What a jerk,” Momoka hears as she pulls herself up slowly. Yuu’s scowling as the bicyclist turns the corner, hands on her hips, but her expression shifts into concern when she looks at Momoka still on the ground. “You’re hurt,” she says, dropping to a kneel at Momoka’s side.

“Oh no, I’m fine,” Momoka says, or starts to, because without warning Yuu’s taken her hand, and Momoka’s blushing up to the roots of her hair. Yuu’s face is right next to her; she’s leaning just over Momoka and holding her hand, and Momoka’s mouth is dry.

There’s been this kind of change between them, recently. Ever since that day Yuu pulled her hair back, since Momoka apologized for not being able to kill Bart, since Momoka looked into Yuu’s eyes and said “ _I’ve liked you since before,_ ” Yuu’s started looking at Momoka a little differently. She watches Momoka more often, moves to stand near Momoka, tilts her head to Momoka and smiles in a way Momoka isn’t used to. Momoka’d tried to brush it off as Yuu just feeling more comfortable around her after she’d shared her secret, but there are times where the air between them feels like it’s lightning, and Momoka wonders.

This is one of those times. Yuu lifts Momoka’s hand and says, softly, “Your hand is bleeding.”

“It – it’s not too bad,” Momoka manages, as Yuu looks into her eyes. “It only hurts a little.”

Yuu smiles. “In that case,” she says, and before Momoka can ask what, Yuu’s lifted Momoka’s hand to her lips, pressing a kiss to Momoka’s scraped up knuckles. Momoka’s heart stops in her chest, before restarting at triple time. When Yuu pulls away, she smiles at Momoka, a teasing glint in her eye. “Feel better?” she asks.

“Y-Yeah,” Momoka manages, and Yuu grins.

“Good,” Yuu says, straightening up before extending a hand down to Momoka. Momoka takes it and pulls herself up carefully. “We should still put a band-aid on it, though, just in case.”

Momoka nods mutely, and smiles at Yuu. Things have been changing between them, and standing like this – with her hand in Yuu’s and the phantom feeling of Yuu’s lips on her knuckles – Momoka thinks she likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "rachel why do you write so much of momoka being gay for yuu"


	3. blnds2; angel gen - tarantism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tarantism - the urge to overcome melancholy by dancing
> 
> major series spoilers

When Angel was six, her mother had taught her the very basics of ballet.  She’d demonstrated first position and Angel matched her, feeling awkward with her feet turned out like that but smiling all the same. They’d moved through second, and third, and all the rest, and then her mother had begun to demonstrate  chassés, and jetés, and all sorts of moves she hadn’t known the names to. She and Angel had been whirling and giggling through the living room together on pointed toes with no music but the sound of their laughter.

She’s not sure why the memory comes to her now, years and years later, with only hours left in her life. The Vault Hunters will reach the Bunker tomorrow afternoon, and if they keep up their current pace, will be able to destroy her injectors by nightfall. This is her last evening alive, and even though there are so many things she could be doing – so many back up plans to push forward, so many apologies to make – all Angel can think about is that one shining afternoon, far, far behind her.

Before she’s even aware of it, her feet are on the ground. She slips into first position a little awkwardly, her body stiff from disuse, before she lifts her arms, points her toe, and slowly spins into a single chaîné turn. From there it’s a chassé, and then a step into a leap, and when she lands, she pulls into third carefully and deliberately.

She doesn’t know how long she dances like that, silently, clumsily, and alone. Angel doesn’t put on any music, or make any effort to look up how to properly perform the ballet moves. All she relies on is the memory of her mother’s instructions, kind and gentle, as she dances in her cold metal cell.

When she finally stops, her mind is clear. Her powers lift her back up to the center of the room, and she’s hooked back into the Hyperion networks in no time. She glances on the Vault Hunters, checks on her father’s activity, makes sure the bullet reserves she’d snitched were still hidden. Angel works, late into the night, and feels the imprint of the floor still on her toes.

Tomorrow, one way or another, everything will be over. 


	4. bnk; hiroki/momoka - mob + reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiroki/momoka - mafia au + reunion

Hiroki doesn’t tell Momoka where she’s going, or why, just that she’ll be gone for a few weeks, and she’ll make sure to pay for their weekly coffee dates when she gets back. She says it just like that too, as “coffee dates,” with her inscrutable smile that could mean a thousand things. Momoka knows that she’d blushed through the rest of their goodbyes, but Hiroki hadn’t said anything, so it couldn’t have been too bad.

She asked her partner about it, a few days later. Midou’d gotten that tiny frown on his face that he’d started getting more and more after he’d learnt that she and Hiroki were hanging out. “I don’t think you should be asking about that kind of stuff.”

“I’m just curious! But you’re right, I shouldn’t pry if she doesn’t want to tell me.”

The crease between his eyebrows got a little deeper. “It’s not that,” he’d said, and then shook his head. “Nevermind,” he’d said, with that look still on his face, so Momoka dropped it.

She wasn’t _stupid_. Naive, maybe, but she hadn’t survived as a cop for so long in this town on pure luck. She knew Hiroki was affiliated with Minami’s family, somehow. She’d seen Hiroki’s car at that house, and knew enough to know that Hiroki never showing up at Minami’s public events meant that she was a little bit deeper into the darker side of things that Momoka might be entirely comfortable with, but it wasn’t a big deal. Someone like Hiroki, who bought Momoka coffee without expecting anything back and who listened to all of Momoka’s silly stories so earnestly – someone like that couldn’t be a bad person, even if she did bad things.

Minami’s family wasn’t even that bad. They couldn’t be, or else Chief Ootomo wouldn’t cooperate with them the way he did. She’d met the chief enough to know that everything he did, he did for the good of the town. The whole reason she’d seen Hiroki’s car at Minami’s was because she’d gone to drop off some file that the chief had requested she bring when he was at Minami’s house, after all.

So Midou might get that weird look, but it wasn’t like associating with Hiroki was a bad thing. Hiroki was kind, and gentle, and had a way of looking at Momoka with more fondness than Momoka’d ever seen directed at her in her life. Hiroki might be on the shadier side of the law, but Momoka – Momoka liked her anyways. Momoka liked her quite a bit.

The weeks without their normal coffee stops – their coffee _dates_ , and Momoka feels a little thrill at the word – feel a little longer than normal. Momoka buries herself in her work, filling out the paperwork for her and Midou’s cases, giving tickets to tourists speeding far too fast in their town, ferrying files across town for the chief on her tiny moped. It’s a little odd – she’d never realized that the only friend she ever regularly saw outside the force was Hiroki, until now.

And then, almost a month since she’d last sat with Hiroki, Momoka’s phone rings, Hiroki’s number displayed on the screen. Momoka smiles, instinctively, and nearly drops it in her eagerness to answer. “Hello!” she blurts, clutching the phone tightly with both hands.

“ _Hello, Momoka_ ,” Hiroki says. Her voice sounds staticky and distant, but it’s a far cry from the silence of the past few weeks. “ _I was wondering if you’d like to get lunch tomorrow, since I haven’t seen you since I got back?_ ”

There’s a weird prick in Momoka’s chest at the thought that Hiroki has been back and hasn’t said anything, but it’s drowned out by the thought of seeing Hiroki again. “Sure!” she chirps into the phone. “I’d love to!”

“ _Great_ ,” Hiroki says, and together they pick a time and place. “ _I’ll pay, since I’m asking so last minute_ ,” Hiroki says, with a tiny laugh. “ _See you tomorrow!_ ”

“See you!” Momoka says back, and when the line goes dead, she hugs her phone and smiles.

She can’t wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a snippet from my much larger and unfinished maf au. please feel free to comment if you would like a link to the notes doc!!!


	5. sdr2, komahina - komaeda character study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your first love is doomed to fail.
> 
> minor spoilers for main-game, major spoilers for extra materials re: ko's backstory.

“your first love is doomed to fail.” it’s a phrase that komaeda isn’t sure where he picked up, tattooed on his eyelids when he closes them and thinks of a boy he knows. your first love is doomed to fail.

most things in komaeda’s life are doomed, probably. that’s why hope is so important, in the end – the things he treasures will fall out of his hands, and so unless he closes his eyes and wishes otherwise he’ll never be able to wake up in the mornings, never be able to crawl out of bed and face the hot dry sun. life is draining, and komaeda lives and walks and breathes anyways.

your first love is doomed to fail. komaeda’s spent a life doomed, moving from hospitals to airports to dumpsters, and yet every time he has gained. this is what he swears, leaning over the sink, fingers clenched on the edges of the basin, rope burn on his wrists and smoke still in his nose. he is doomed and yet each time he has gained. hope will win. his life is balancing out. everything terrible will have a payoff. komaeda believes this, more desperately than he believes anything, because if it’s not true, then –

your first love is doomed to fail. komaeda looks at hinata – ordinary, plain, unremarkable hinata, bright-eyed and fierce – and in spite of everything he knows, in spite of precedent and common sense, against all the odds,

komaeda hopes.

(there’s nothing else he can do.)


	6. bokuseki, dna, twewy, clamp - 3sen collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the midst of taking out all the enst from this i realized i'd have to recollect the 3sen closes eyes. so, here they are?

**hiroki/momoka - role reversal au (i.e., present lives - > past lives)**

She doesn’t remember, Glen realizes absently; she chases his brother over the castle with red cheeks and a bright smile, and Glen can remember when that smile was aimed at him. He doesn’t blame her, of course -- past lives and alternate universes? Even if he told her, it’s against church teachings and sounds completely ridiculous to boot -- but sometimes he looks at Lilly and sees Momoka underneath, and he aches.

**minami/zeze - role reversal au**

Sometimes Eugene has this dream: it’s of himself, but lighter, calmer, not at peace but much closer than he’s ever been while he’s awake. In the best of them he’s not alone, either: there’s a boy by his side, sharp-eyed but smiling, warm, kinder than anyone Eugene’s ever known in reality, and when he wakes up there’s this hollow longing in his chest for a place he’s never been. He pushes the dreams away, doesn’t let himself think about them, but in his loneliest moments sometimes Eugene closes his eyes and remembers the face of a boy who he’s never known.

**teshimano/haruko/minami - domestic au**

Nao wakes up last; when he gets to the kitchen it’s empty but Haruko had made coffee before she went on her morning run. He listens to the sound of the shower go as he pours himself a cup, leans against the counter and sips as he looks at the sun rising outside. This is probably happiness, he thinks to himself, and his lips curl up against the rim of the mug.

**veronica/carlo - soulmates au**

At first glance everyone assumes Veronica is freckled. But the dots on her face are white, not brown, stretching from her cheekbones all the way down to her arms. “It’s snow,” she’ll explain if she’s asked, and when she does she’ll give a tiny, unreadable smile.

**bart + glen - soulmates au**

When Yuu remembers himself the first thing he does is lift up his shirt and press a hand to the blank space on his stomach where gardenias should be blooming. Marks fade with death, he thinks, and for a moment his stomach drops to ground before she remembers who and where she is. It’s enough to soothe her -- until nearly three years later, when she’s looking at the dusting of snow on Minami’s cheeks and realizes what, exactly, that means for her.

**hiroki/momoka - soulmates au**

“I knew he was dead,” Yuu says, and her hand comes up to curl over her stomach. Momoka watches the movement, remembers what Bart had told her about his mark, the perfect match to the flowers on Glen’s body. She looks at Midou, at the peonies on his palms that mirror hers, and before she knows what she’s doing she’s moving forward to wrap her hands around Yuu, because she can’t imagine a world without her soulmate and she wishes more than anything that Yuu didn’t have to live that.

**teshimano/minami/haruko - spy au**

“ _Look sharp, Princess_ ,” Knight says, her voice a constant presence in Minami’s ear, “ _Target coming up on the left_.”

Teshimano Nao is tall, handsome, and the constant companion to the most dangerous man on the continent; Minami’s group has had their eyes on him for a while due to rumors of his growing dissatisfaction with the way the Moswick Compny does things. Minami puts his champagne glass down gently, and with Knight still guiding him carefully, crosses the room to Teshimano’s side.

**eugene - wingfic**

The thing is they don't mean anything. Eugene can flap his wings all he wants but they’ll never be able to lift him high enough to leave this place, never let him find a place for his own. He reaches up to his shoulder where flesh meets feathers and he wishes he could rip these false hopes from his body, so maybe that way he could finally stop dreaming.

**eugene/vince - inception au**

Halfway through the cityscape in Eugene’s dream, Vince sees his own back, running away. He freezes, because there's no way -- he'd taken this job secure in the knowledge that he’d meant less than nothing to Eugene when they'd known each other, so there’d be no chance of his presence in Eugene’s head raising any flags. And then the figure passes him again, the face in profile younger but still undeniably his own, and just like Vince knows that everything’s about to go to shit.

**veronica + eugene - vlr au**

She's been here before, stood here in front of this machine with Eugene in the room just next to her, and she knows if she allies Eugene will betray and she will die. Still, her finger hesitates over the betray button -- promises are not things to be broken lightly, especially to someone whose life is in your hands. But the hesitation passes quickly, and she taps the betray button with a delicate finger, because Veronica is not about to die here.

**hiroki - necromancy**

There’d been whispers about it back in Zerestria, of a magic to raise the dead. Glen had not paid attention to them -- why bother, when there was only one person that mattered, and that person was already by his side?

Now Yuu wishes she had; she looks down at the sloppy looking circles of pigs’ blood and her own hair, and prays that against all the odds, this will work.

**eugene + vince - stock market au**

“She's like a princess,” Eugene says, and he has that nasty smirk that Vince hates. It takes all his self-control to keep still and even then he feels like his revulsion is showing, somehow, as Eugene says, “Up in her pretty tower, playing the game with no real idea of the stakes.” The smile drops from Eugene’s face, and this time Vince can't quite hide his shudder as Eugene says, “We’ll show her what the world is really like.”

**seishirou/subaru - hades/persephone au**

“Just a bite,” he says, holding the seeds out. He’s smiling, sweet and gentle, and Subaru knows he shouldn't but he finds himself taking a step forward anyways. “Just one bite,” Seishirou says with a smile, “and then you can go home.”

**kuramochi/ryousuke - working at lush au**

Wakana totally owes him after this, Kuramochi decides, as he compares two nearly identical pink spheres; he’s been standing here for nearly twenty minutes trying to figure out which one is supposed to be the one she wanted. He turns when he hears a “Can I help you, sir?” and shit shit _shit_ the salesboy is unfairly cute, all sharp eyes and pink hair and the nicest lips Kuramochi has seen all day.

“Aah,” Kuramochi says in response, still holding those stupid pink things, and when the salesboy’s smile curves wickedly, he knows he’s so screwed.

**joshua + neku - beach episode**

Josh is smiling about it, of course, because what’s a little sunburn when Neku’s suffering in the heat underneath his turtleneck. “I’m glad _someone’s_ enjoying themselves,” Neku mutters, unable to help himself, and Josh’s smile grows even wider in response.

“Thank you for all your concern, dear,” Josh simpers, and Neku turns away with a scowl, cursing the godawful mission that sent them there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -gardenias are for joy, peonies are for healing


	7. p5, akira/akechi - as a crow loves a murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> major series spoilers
> 
> an akeshu drabble set sometime between akechi "killing" akira and their reunion on the ship, title from the beatrice letters

it tickled in the back of his throat like a feather, that thing he felt when he looked at akira. for months he’d not-quite-choked on it, always feeling that itch to cough but never able to; he thought after he’d finally put a bullet in that bastard’s head he would stop feeling it but instead it only increased in intensity and strength. smelling coffee now he chokes, every person in glasses and a shujin uniform has him doing a double take. kurusu akira is dead. kurusu akira is dead, but --

akechi goro smiles, charming, sweet. it’s what he does best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love 100 word exercises
> 
> catch me on twit @hirokiyuus (or @hyperionshotgun if u only wanna talk games) for a good time


	8. angel->maya, control core angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A last minute indulgence.
> 
> [Major series spoilers]

“ _I love you_.” Angel watches Maya’s lips form that sentence on mute, stares at the tiny poke of Maya’s tongue and the purse of Maya’s mouth. In the two and a half minutes between Maya saying it and Maya emerging from the elevator she plays it twenty-four times on loop, lets all her other senses handle the last of the prep as she keeps her eyes glued on the perfectly crisp video in front of her. _I love you I love you I love you_. It’s just a pretty lie, but -- she’s about to die. She’ll take what she can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i missed my girls
> 
> catch me @yuunamakis on twit if u wanna chat, or @hyperionshotgun if u wanna talk 2 me abt games!


End file.
